1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical instruments and, more specifically, to surgical stapling loading units having articulating jaws.
2. Discussion of Related Art
During hysterectomy procedures, such as total laparoscopic hysterectomy (TLH) procedures, the uterus and cervix are removed, creating an approximately circular structure at end of the vaginal canal called the vaginal cuff. The closure of the remaining vaginal cuff can be one of the most challenging aspects of the procedure. It is also considered to be one of the barriers to adoption of laparoscopic surgery to those trained in open procedures.
After the uterus is removed it is necessary to close the vaginal cuff while avoiding dehiscence, which is when a wound ruptures along a surgical suture. Currently the vaginal cuff closure is done manually by suturing the cuff with needle and suture or with a stitching surgical instrument. Both methods require surgical skill and time. Suturing may also yield inconsistent results due to varying skills among surgeons.
Some loading units for surgical instruments include an elongated body and end effector that is articulatable relative to the elongated body. Typically, these loading units have jaws that pivot between open and closed positions such that the jaws close in a non-parallel manner. Other loading units include jaws that close in a parallel manner.
There is a need for a loading unit with an end effector including jaws that are articulatable relative to an elongated body with jaws that close in a parallel manner. In addition, there is a need for a loading unit that can close a vaginal cuff which requires less skill, saves time, and provides strong, consistent anastomosis.